The present invention relates generally to image projectors, and more particularly to an image-rendering device that is capable of transmitting an image from a plurality of independent sources to an image projector.
Image projectors have become a popular method to present a presentation to an audience and are used for both personal and business purposes. These image projectors typically are used to project a computer image and/or presentation onto a viewing surface.
Some image projectors are configured to enable a user to access a presentation by coupling their computer to the projector. Typically, a user must physically connect their computer, such as a personal computer, to the image projector. This process may be cumbersome and frustrating to a presenter. For example, there may be compatibility issues between the hardware and software on the computer and on the image projector. Moreover, connection to the image projector may require numerous cables and/or adapters to enable connection of the user""s computer with the available projector. It is not unusual for the cables and adapters to get lost or become misplaced.
Thus, it may be difficult for multiple presenters to use the same projector. For example, when transitioning from a first presenter to a second presenter, the first presenter must physically connect a computer to an image projector using the appropriate adapters and cables. The first presenter then typically seats himself or herself close to the image projector. When the second presenter wants to present their presentation, the first presenter may have to disconnect the computer from the image projector, enabling the second presenter to connect a new computer to the image projector possibly using different adapters and cables. Typically, the first presenter may have to change seats with the second presenter to provide room for the second presenter to connect to the image projector. This transition between the first and second presenter may take a significant period of time and be disruptive to a meeting.
What is needed is a portable and easy-to-use device that enables multiple users to easily connect to an image projector, regardless of the computing platform used by the user or the storage location or format of the presentation. Moreover, it would be useful if a presenter could run a presentation from anywhere in a room. Furthermore, it would be useful if the device enabled other peripheral devices, such as printers, scanners, cameras, etc. to be easily connected to the image projector.
The present invention provides an image-rendering device for an image projector. In one embodiment of the present invention, the image-rendering device includes a body having an image receiver adapted to alternatively receive a first interchangeable data transfer device and a second interchangeable data transfer device. Each interchangeable data transfer device is adapted to enable transfer of an image. The body may further include a projector connector adapted to operably couple the image-rendering device to the image projector and a processor configured to automatically transmit the image from the image receiver to the image projector for display.
In some embodiments, the image-rendering device includes a peripheral device connector configured to enable at least one peripheral device to be operably linked to the image-rendering device. The peripheral device connector may be configured to transmit an image from the at least one peripheral device to the image projector, and/or vice versa.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a portable image-rendering device includes a wireless receiver and a projector connector adapted to directly couple the image-rendering device to an image projector. The wireless receiver is adapted to link the image-rendering device to a wireless network. The wireless receiver is further adapted to receive an image from any one of a plurality of computers linked to the wireless network. The image-rendering device is further adapted to automatically transfer the image from the wireless receiver to an image projector for display.
In still another embodiment, a portable image-rendering device includes a peripheral device connector configured to enable at least one peripheral device to be operably linked to the image-rendering device. The peripheral device connector may be configured to transmit an image from the at least one peripheral device to the image projector, or vice versa.